Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20171229172523
Jó Reggelt! Jako że Wojna Domowa w CreepyTown jeszcze trwa, a Dżihad nie ruszył z miejsca, doszedłem do wniosku że zajmę się tym pierwszym. Po tytule część z was pewnie myśli "to chyba ten post w którym analizuje po której stronie powinno się stanąć albo coś w tym guście" ¯\_ツ_/¯ Nic bardziej mylnego!!thumb|370px Dzisiaj spróbuję wam uświadomić, kto tak naprawdę stoi za Wojną Domową ⤜(ʘ_ʘ)⤏ Zapewne teraz usłyszał bym "Przecież wiemy co się stało: Mortimer zabił Oonokiego, zrobiło się zamieszanie, Przemek i Ienstret się zdenerwowali i postanowili przejąć władzę", całkiem proste, prawda??? Z tym że nie do końca. '- Czy wy wszyscy jesteście kurwa ślepi?- spytał Przemek, zabierając dłoń z policzka.- Przecież jeśli niczego nie zmienimy...' Niemal wszyscy w tłumie odwrócili wzrok. ' '- Temat skończony.- powiedziała Strange.- CreepyTown pozostanie takie jakie jest. ' '- Nie mogę w to....- zaczął chłopak. '- Skończony!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wycierając oczy. ' Chłopak chciał już coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle od tyłu zaszedł go jeden z członków załogi Mer de Sang. Mężczyzna włożył chłopakowi ręce pod ramiona a następnie założył mu dźwignie, łącząc dłonie na jego karku. W tym samym czasie drugi członek załogi wyskoczył z tłumu i uderzył chłopaka prosto w brzuch. Przemek kaszlnął z bólu, jednocześnie puszczając swoją broń. 'Przemek zaczął całą dyskusję. Tylko dyskusję! Nim został zaatakowany przez pirata z Mer de Sang, on i Strange na przemian kłócili się i przekonywali wszystkich dookoła do swoich racji 乁( ͡° ³ ͡°)ㄏ Ienstret po dołączeniu też robił to samo! Czyli co, możemy zrzucić winę na jakiegoś bezimiennego członka załogii??? Nie! '- Czy to jest jakiś pieprzony żart?- spytał Quint. '- Zaprzeczam.- powiedział Kapral.- Jesteśmy tutaj żeby przedstawić wam warunki, których spełnienie spowoduje zakończenie napięć wewnątrz miasteczka.' '- Warunki sprowadzają się do zaprowadzenia spokoju wewnątrz budynku oraz otwarcie na negocjacje.- powiedział Kapral.- Karą jest zamknięcie was w Vanilla Unicorn, z siłowym odebraniem możliwości opuszczenia tegoż budynku. '''Nawet po bójce w burdelu, celem zarówno Przemka jak i Ienstreta są negocjacje! To właśnie zablokowanie drogi dyplomatycznej doprowadziło do konfliktu. A kto odciął możliwość negocjacji??? Tak: Strange! Opisy sugerują że była to czysto emocjonalna decyzja jednak ja udowodnię wam, że wszystko zostało dokładnie zaplanowane przez piratkę!! Zacznijmy od prostej analizy: Strange z całą pewnością jest inteligentna, jednak dotąd nie ukazywała żadnych talentów w piętrowych grach czy skomplikowanych intrygach ¯\_ツ_/¯ '- Nikogo nie obchodzi zasrana polityka.- powiedziała Strange. Tego typu fragmenty zdają się nawet podkreślać, że Noelle się zwyczajnie na tym nie zna! Czy aby na pewno?? Po wydarzeniach z Drugiego Oblicza piratka dowiedziała się że jest córką ważnej osobistości z Deluded Depths, zatem może stać się przedmiotem polityki. Przemek, jej narzeczony, przez 90% swojego czasu "antenowego" w różnych opowiadaniach zajmuje się politycznymi grami albo mniej lub bardziej zawiłymi intrygami. Strange ma więc powód jak i możliwość, by zagłębić się w ten temat!! Poza tym, najlepiej ukryć swoją wiedzę na jakiś temat udając że się o niczym nie wie!! No dobrze, ale czy mamy jakieś dowody na jej przewrotność??? '''- Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego twoje słowa do nikogo nie trafią?- spytała Strange, łamliwym głosem. W jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Fakt że podniosła rękę na narzeczonego bolał ją bardziej, niż jego.- Nikt Ci tu nie ufa, Przemek. Oszukałeś nas zbyt wiele razy. '- Wszystko co robiłem, robiłem dla dobra miasteczka.- powiedział Przemek, trzymając się za policzek.' '- Tylko ty tak to widzisz.- powiedziała Syrena. ' Chłopak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Faktycznie, często kłamał i oszukiwał, jednak jego cel zawsze był jeden. Ochrona tych, na których mu zależało. Wiedział że wielu mieszkańców tego nie rozumie. Że niemal wszyscy sądzili, że niebieskowłosy robi to dlatego że jest zły czy skrzywiony. Jednak do tej pory sądził, że Strange to rozumiała. Że wiedziała, że życie nie jest takie proste, że nieraz trzeba nagiąć zasady. ' 'Że zrobiłby wszystko tylko po to, żeby ją chronić. 'W tym fragmencie mamy dane do zrozumienia że Strange nie rozumie motywów chłopaka. '- Daj spokój kocie.- powiedział Renzan, kładąc jej łapę na ramieniu.- To menda i dupek, ale Cię kocha. '- O to chodzi.- powiedziała Strange.- Ienstret robi to z wyrachowania, zimnej kalkulacji oraz przekonania że to wszystko opłaci się i jemu i miasteczku. Przemek może mówić co chce, robić jakieś wywijasy myślowe, ale prawda jest taka że jego głównym celem jest chronienie mnie. Jest uparty i kiedyś się przewróci i sobie głupi ryj rozwali przed te intrygi. Tak długo jak jest święcie przekonany że to co robi sprawi że będę bezpieczna tak długo nie przestanie. Aż wydarzy się tragedia.. '''A tutaj widać że jednak doskonale rozumie!! Strange jest świadoma że jej narzeczony ma problemy ze snem, jak i wpływu jaki ma on na jego emocje ಠ_ಠ Specjalnie nim manipuluje, żeby wykorzystać chłopaka do swoich celów! Jakich??? Najpierw zapoznajmy się z systemem władzy w Creepytown. '''w CreepyTown panuje anarchia, nie istnieją żadne organy '''W miasteczku panuje anarchia a samo CrT nie posiada władcy, co szczególnie nie podoba się Przemkowi i Ienstretowithumb|194px! Jednak jeśli dobrze przyjrzeć się wszystkim opowiadaniom, to największym beneficjentem tego systemu jest Strange! To ona wykorzystuje anarchię w miasteczku do prowadzena pirackiej działaności, to ona jest faktyczną "władczynią" Vanilla Unicorn i to ona owinęła sobie wokół palca większość mieszkańców, ustanawiając sobie silną i stabilną pozycję (>ꔢ>). Strange jest nieformalną panią CreepyTown!! A wszystko dzięki nieobecności systemu z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Dlatego Noelle podsycała emocje u Przemka, by wykorzystać jego gniew jako pretekst do przerwania negocjacji!! No dobrze, czyli Strange chciała wojny w miasteczku, tak??? Nie do końca. '''Strange bez strachu szła w kierunku brygadzistów. Wiedziała kilka faktów na ich temat- jak to, że byli oni ludźmi, na któych Ienstret przeprowadził wątpliwe moralnie eksperymenty czy ich zamiłowanie do ognistych broni. Jednak to co syrena zapamiętała najlepiej to ich nieznająca granic lojalność. Czarne Brygady były niemal bezwolnymi marionetkami, gotowymi wykonać każdy rozkaz. Mieli gdzieś swoje bezpieczeństwo.' Znała też Przemka i wiedziała jak myśli. Ci żołnierze nie byli tutaj po to, by do nich strzelać. Mieli ich postraszyć, dać do zrozumienia że ta sytuacja to nie jest kolejna bezsensowna przepychanka. Z pewnością zostali wysłani z kategorycznym rozkazem, by nikogo nie zabijać. 'Wiemy że Strange zbierała informację na temat Brygad, prawdopodobnie dlatego że obawiała się niezależności Ienstreta. Plan który wymyśliła, nie był zbyt prosty, ale miał szanse powodzenia! Należało sprowokować Przemka, by wyraził sprzeciw wobec sytuacji w miasteczku, a potem doprowadzić do jasnego podziału: Ci którzy są za nią i Ci którzy są za chłopakiem. Gdy to zostało już ustalone, trzeba było pozbyć się opozycji! Siłą?? Nie! Strange kocha Przemka i nie uśmiecha jej się widok narzeczonego w trumnie 【♥ω♥】Jak jednak wiemy w przytoczonego fragmentu, piratka jest pewna że Reinkarnator nie podniesie na niej ręki i do żadnej wojny nie dojdzie. '- Wysłaliście do Vanilla Unicorn uzbrojonych żołnierzy!- wydarł się smok, łapiąc się jednocześnie za ranę.- W pełni uzbrojonych z bombami wewnątrz ciał! Po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy na twarzy chłopaka wymalowały się szczere emocje- konsternacja i przerażenie. O czym Serek mówił? Przecież wysłali tam nieuzbrojony oddział, który miał pokazać wszystkim że temat jest poważny. Oni nie mieli prawa zrobić nikomu krzywdy! '- Ja, Renzan i Strange niemalże zginęliśmy!- zakrzyknął smok, unosząc się nieco wyżej.' '''- C...co?- spytał chłopak.- To wszystko tylko nieporozumienie.- Reinkarnator zaczął powoli panikować. Cała misternie utkana nić powoli się rozpadała a on nie był nawet pewien dlaczego.- Musiało dojść do jakiejś pomyłki. I gdzie jest Strange? Jest bezpieczna? Jest.... '''I miała rację! Przemek jasno stawia narzeczoną ponad to co uważa za dobro miasteczka! Gdyby plan Strange się powiódł, miałaby na tacy wszystkich którzy zagrażają jej władzy w miasteczku na tacy ☞  ͜ʖ  ☞. Plan nie wypalił, gdyż Ienstret postanowił zignorować strategię Przemka i doszedł do wniosku, że szybka, brutalna akcja przyniesie lepszy efekt niż ciągłe silenie się na negocjacje! Podsumowując: Wojna Domowa jest w dużym skrócie wynikiem niemal udanej próby utrzymania władzy w miasteczku przez Strange!